


feel it now, feel it later

by paperthinn



Series: 'accio harry potter!' [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Manhandling, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperthinn/pseuds/paperthinn
Summary: There’s a suffocating heat surrounding Harry and Draco where they’re at.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 'accio harry potter!' [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872649
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	feel it now, feel it later

**Author's Note:**

> the fic title is like last-minute tbh some fics i know the title to before i even start writing ('paper thin hotel' was my most recent) and then there are others that take me a while to name. this is a short one made from procrastination, so enjoy a quick mirror-fuck from our favorite boys. tagging was a tad hard considering there isn't much /to/ tag, but oh well.
> 
> mind the notes at the bottom, please!

There’s a suffocating heat surrounding Harry and Draco where they’re at. Harry’s hand settles his weight in between Draco’s shoulder blades, pressing him _down, down, down_ into the bed where he’ll stay unless his lover decides to let him up. Harry has no clue how long they’ve been at it, how long _he’s_ been at it, cock buried inside Draco. There’s a layer of sweat covering them both, a fan running in the corner - buzzing alongside the whimpers that punch out of the blonde with every thrust of Harry’s hips.

Harry slows his thrusts to a hard grind, leaning over the other man and stretching himself along Draco’s back, gripping his hips mean and dragging him back so he has no choice but to take it, to feel it, feel Harry pressed against him. Draco’s mouth opens in what was going to be a whine but instead came out as a broken sob, incoherent. Harry shoves his glasses up his nose and leans back, taking Draco with him, kneeling now with one hand busy gripping his lover’s throat to keep him still.

Draco gasps, arches, opens his eyes at the sudden movement and then realizes he’s stuck facing their mirror. Harry grinds up, then sits down on his knees and starts thrusting again, placing open-mouth kisses on Draco’s shoulder and eyeing him in the mirror. It’s hot, so hot Harry feels like he’s suffocating. He’s panting and Draco whines and then closes his eyes, which earns him a few seconds of a tightened grip on his throat.

“Eyes open,” Harry growls, bites at Draco’s neck when he obeys, dragging his hips down with his right hand, “Look at that. Look at you, taking it. Taking my cock, _that’s it,”_ Draco moans, gasps for air, sobs out when Harry’s thrusts into him turn borderline brutal, hips and ass already red from the abuse. Harry grunts, take’s Draco’s cock in hand when he feels the beginnings of an orgasm twisting in his gut.

 _“Harry,”_ Draco gasps, hips tilting up into the grip, eyes dropping closed again. Harry growls, just for a short moment, and then Draco opens them again, watching the way his body jolts with each thrust up, watching the way Harry’s cock comes into view between his legs and then disappears back into him, hot and fast. He glances up and sees Harry looking at him, watching him intently despite being distracted, collected enough to _speak,_ to order him to watch, and then he’s coming. He comes over Harry’s hand, choking on a sob, the hand around his throat tightening and he loses his air, forced to be quiet as the orgasm rips through his limbs. 

There’s a short and delirious laugh from Harry before he moans, pulling Draco down as far as he’ll go and comes inside him, releasing the blonde’s throat to hold him instead. Draco turns his head, shoves his face into Harry’s throat, tries to catch his breath. He aches, hot and drenched in sweat and come. Harry turns and kisses him, breath coming heavily.

They lay together and Harry teases Draco about what he calls the _mirror incident_ later.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me -  
> twitter; hotchnersmind, boomerrjoseph  
> instagram; lonelydxnce
> 
> please stay home, wash your hands, and stay safe! i love you. comments are very much appreciated :)


End file.
